Grand Alliance
The Alliance (aka Grand Alliance) is one of two major political factions of the mortal races in Azeroth, its counterpart being the New Horde. The Alliance claims that it consists of powerful cultures and groups bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like nobility and justice. The Alliance was once also known as the Alliance of Lordaeron when its leadership was centered in the Kingdom of Lordaeron. However, the Alliance was forced to move the bulk of its forces to Kalimdor and to the southern Eastern Kingdoms continents of Khaz Modan and Azeroth in the aftermath of the Undead Scourge that destroyed Lordaeron. It has since lost many members as well as gained new allies, including the Draenei of Argus, the Kaldorei, and the Tushui Pandaren. In addition, the High Elves of Quel'thalas (whom were once a minority) have made a triumphant return to the Alliance as a major military organization known as the Silver Covenant. Main Members 'Humanity' The humans are the primary race of the Alliance and make up the bulk of their forces. Any human kingdoms that have not fallen remain to fight with the Alliance. The following nations remain in the Alliance: *Kingdom of Stormwind - One of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron following Stormwind City's destruction in the First War. The city was restored to its former glory after the Second. It's capital is Stormwind City, located in northwestern Elwynn Forest. **Led by King Varian Wrynn. ***SI:7 - A covert organization that undertake clandestine tasks for the good of Stormwind and the Alliance led by SI:7 Master Mathias Shaw. ***Church of the Holy Light - Based in the Cathedral of Light, this organization serves as the main clergy for the worship of the Holy Light. : Other Stormwind military organisations: *Night Watch Militia - Darkshire's local militia, dedicated to protect the southern parts of the Elwynn Forest now known as Duskwood. Led by Commander Althea Ebonlocke. *Stormwind Fleet - A sizable naval fleet enables Stormwind to expand across the seas is led by Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth. *Stormwind Army - Standing military of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Under the direct authority of the House of Wrynn, but it's higher echelons are comprised of nobles and lords from the four corners of the kingdom. **Westfall Brigade - A military organization dedicated to the protection of Westfall led by Marshal Gryan Stoutmantle. **The First Regiment of the Stormwind Army is one of the most prestigious units of the Army, having fought in nearly every war and battlefield in modern Azeroth. Currently commanded by Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. * Magocracy of Dalaran - A city state founded by magocrats who catalogued and researched every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind. It heavily supported the Alliance of Lordaeron until its destruction by the Scourge and the Burning Legion during the Third War. In the following years, the mages rebuilt their magical city under the protection of a magical dome. When completed, they lifted their city to the skies of Northrend to fight the Scourge and the Blue dragonflight. The Kirin Tor remained neutral during the war against the Lich King, but later rejoined the Alliance after it was revealed that the Sunreavers were using Dalaran to help the Horde. ** Led by the Council of Six. *Kingdom of Stromgarde - Stromgarde was the very first great nation of the humans from which all other nations developed. The nation rapidly declined after the Third War, losing almost all of it's capital city and many other territories. They left the Alliance over disagreements on how to deal with the orcs, and did not rejoin the Alliance until after the Third War. Their capital was Stromgarde Keep, located in the south-west of the Arathi Highlands, but the majority of the city was lost after the Third War and now, the largest settlement is the small camp known as Refuge Point. ** Presumably led by Lord Danath Trollbane. *Kingdom of Kul Tiras - An old human kingdom of merchants and sailors. Sustained a heavy attack by Horde forces during the Second War, but largely avoided and survived the Third War. Many of its citizens joined the expedition forces of Jaina Proudmoore to Kalimdor where they founded the nation of Theramore (which has the same sigil as Kul Tiras. The capital is Boralus, located on the west coast of the island kingdom. **Led by Lord-Admiral Tandred Proudmoore. Other Kul Tirian military organisations: *The Fifth Fleet of the Kul Tiras Navy is currently led by Brigadier General Thorband Fortindun. *Kingdom of Gilneas - Formerly one of the strongest human nations, Gilneas was one of the founding members of the Alliance of Lordaeron. It sealed itself off from the rest of the world shortly after the Second War, not wanting to be brought along in other people's problems. After the Cataclysm, it rejoined the Alliance. **Led by King Genn Greymane. Other Gilnean military organisations: *The Blades of Greymane are currently led by High Commander Berenal Grayblade. *Kingdom of Lordaeron - Ravaged by the plague and the Horde, the remnants of Lordaeron have rallied under several banners. While they may not all agree in the manner in which Lordaeron should be restored, they all stand united under the banner of the Alliance. **The League of Lordaeron, led by High Commander Kerdic Lothinil, is a military organisation who's main goal is to reclaim the Kingdom of Lordaeron. They are comprised of former citizens, knights and noblemen. **A number of citizens and noblemen have pledged loyalty to the Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored under the claimant to the throne Lady Madelynne Albrecht, styled Queen Madelynne I. **A splinter faction of the Scarlet Crusade known as the Scarlet Hammer has reformed and fights alongside the Alliance under Regent Cassarian Lorik. *Dominion of Alterac - A small splinter faction of Alterac, founded after the Second War who's purpose is to reclaim the Kingdom of Alterac and secure it's place in the Grand Alliance. Their loyalties lie within the Alliance, not their traiterous king. **Led by Lord Hendrek Westfield. *Wolf's Crossing - Wolf's Crossing is the ancestral home of house Blackmorn and the heavily forested region is situated between Blackmarsh and lower Quel'Thalas. Since Prince Arthas' betrayal and the fall of Lordaeron, Wolf's Crossing has returned to an independant state through its strength of arms and has been a member of the Grand Alliance since shortly after the third war. 'The Dwarven Clans' The Dwarves consist mainly of the Bronzebeard Clan, who remain still in the city of Ironforge. They originally joined after the events of the Second War. After King Magni Bronzebeard was petrified to save Ironforge, the Council of Three Hammers was put into place, with a representative of each clan meeting in Ironforge, all three clans united for the first time since the War of the Three Hammers. *The Bronzebeard Clan is led by High Thane Muradin Bronzebeard. They had gained complete control over Ironforge after the War of the Three Hammers, but after the Shattering, let the other clans form a council, bringing Ironforge in a new era. *The Wildhammer Clan is led by High Thane Falstad Wildhammer and are based in the Aerie Peaks, in the mountains of the Hinterlands. Formerly the denizens of Grim Batol, they were forced to leave after a curse was placed on the city. The scattered clans of the Twilight Highlands have been united under one banner and have been brought in the Alliance. *The Dark Iron Clan is led by Queen-Regent Moira Thaurissan. New to the Alliance, these Dark Iron are a splinter faction who follow Moira instead of Ragnaros and the Twilight's Hammer Clan. **The group known as the Hand of Thaurissan, an all Dark Iron group lead by Khazgolan Ravenbeard seeks to further the Clan and help aid the Empress and her Half-blood child. 'The Gnomes' The ingenious gnomes, cousins of the dwarves, have joined them to bring technological wonders to the Alliance. Their original capital was Gnomeregan, however it was abandonned after it was irradiated to stop a trogg attack. For a long time after, the gnomes lived in Tinker Town, located in Ironforge. Following Operation: Gnomeregan, they built the town of New Tinker Town on the outskirts of their irradiated city. *Led by High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque. *Fronted by the gnomish political group, the Genome Project. Other Gnomeregan military organizations: *Gnomeregan Special Forces *Gnomeregan Covert Operatives *S.A.F.E. 'The Night Elves' Night Elves lived for centuries in peace in the distant lands of Kalimdor until the Third War, in which they've allied with human survivors from Lordaeron and Thrall's Horde to defeat the Burning Legion at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Due to the Horde's continuing deforestation of Ashenvale, the Night Elves broke off and joined the Alliance. Their capital is the majestic city of Darnassus, located on the World Tree Teldrassil, off the coast of Darkshore. *Led by High Priestess of Elune Tyrande Whisperwind and Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage. The Highborne After a long exile, the Highborne have returned to Darnassus and have been slowly reaccepted into Night Elven society, trying to make amends for sins of the past. *Led by Archmage Mordent Evershade. 'The Draenei' The Draenei are a faction of uncorrupted Eredar from the planet of Argus who have been fleeing from the forces of the Burning Legion for years until they crashed their ship, the Exodar in the Azuremist Isles on Azeroth. *Led by Prophet Velen. 'The High Elves' The High Elves of Quel'Thalas, once a prominent member of the Alliance droven to near extinction due to the Scourge attack led by former Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil, have made a triumphant return in Alliance affairs through the Silver Covenant and the elves of Quel'Athilien. *The Silver Covenant is led by Ranger General Vereesa Windrunner. *The elven haven of Quel'Athilien is led by the Lady Phoenix Rennali Analisa Sunwhisper. Alliance.jpg|The Leaders of the Alliance stand united until the bitter end. (Artist Unknown). Category:Alliance Category:Organizations Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Organizations